Interviewing users (Fanfic makers) 2
WELCOME TO INTERVIEWING USERS 2!!! and of course everyone can edit this except for teh info box and instructions :P ~Thefreesmarter bfdia Instructions #Make a question in your own question box #Make a catchy name (e.g. The sassy questions ~Thefreesmarter bfdia) related to your fanfiction/ username... (You can edit the "catchy" name) #'DO NOT' answer your own questions #If it's about your fanfic, write "An IQ test". If it's about you, put "A Life Question". #If you don't get it, look the one below :3 #Please don't put negative questions (e.g. Who is the least favorite blah,blah,blah...) Due to being highly offending and hurtful #'NO SWEARING! I JUST HATE HOW OFFENDING SWEARING COULD BE... WHY NOT SWEAR IN TEH COMMENTS THEN?! AND IF YOU SWEAR, I'LL DELETE ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS IN THIS PAGE... Just censore them...' #HAVE FUN!!! #Seriously... Stop reading the instructions and interview them! A "smart" question ~Thefreesmarter bfdia An IQ test: Who was placed in last place in RFVP? (no looking at the info) The best fan of BFDI(A): um...... It's David or Dora? I can't remember... :/ Bubblymunchkin33: As a huge fan of RFVP, I'd say David :D ElementalRaccoon: One of the stick figures... Gogo67ify: OBVIOUSLY, IT'S DAVID!!! TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: David? In your opinion, why did I chose you guys as VIPs? Because I'm the best fan of BFDI(A) :P (I think I haven't need to say my user name... :| ) TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Well, I feel like since joining this wiki, I've come to know people. Who are my true friends? Who are my enemies? That's what I learned on this wiki and I feel as if I work hard on just about everything. School (as much as I hate it), drawing, and most important, making fan fics. (Wait school is important? Since when?) An IQ test: Since you've read RFVP part 5, tell me all the eliminated contestants in order (don't look at the info or any info about this!!) TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: David, Dora...that's all I can remember :D Who is teh best BFDI/II couples? (you can choose both characters from each show) TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Firey x Leafy, Needy x Coiny, TD x Woody. :D A life question: Are you a guy or a gal? (BTW, I'm a gal) TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Guy :3 If you ever meet Michael, Cary, Adam, Taylor Grodin, TeenChampion, etc., how would you react? TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Oi moi goish. OI MOI GOISH. OI MOI GOISH! VIP's asking Questions or something: |ElementalRaccoon| An IQ Test: What are your comments on my fanfic, Incredible Objects? (favorites, constuctive critisism, what I'm doing good at, predictions, etc.) Tehfreezemarter beeafdiaiei: Love it!! (I literally memorized it) Do you think ____ is good? Questions by Gogo67ify! Question 1: Do you think Battle For The Prize is good(My fanfic)? Extra:Make your final 12 prediction Don't worry! It's only TBFOBFDI(A)'s questions! Question 1: a QI test: why David hasn't eliminated in the first episode? another QI test: why M has dead in the 3rd episode? a 3rd QI test or not really: Do you think Arle is a stickman? last QI test (because we don't know if it's the 3rd or the 4th): HARD!!!: How much Logo has likes in all episodes? >:-) TBIS Questions! TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101 was here :D :D #Should there be a season 2? #Who should win the "Secret Prize"? #Should Woody and TD get married? (LOLZ RANDOM QUESTION RECOMMENDED BY BTTCLR) #Should Firey regain his memory (watch ep. 1 of The Battle in Space) #How Many parts should ep. 2 have? TBFOBFDI(A): 1. um... yes... every FF (except Elmo's FF) deserve to have a 2nd season! 2. Yoyle Token? :) 3. <3 ? L☺L, IDK! Gogo67ify: 1-Um...yeah 2-I dunno 3-NO! Thefreesmarter: 1. Of course!! Why not? 2. Well... Ummmm... err... 3. YES!!! WOODY MAY NOW KISS HIS Bride!!! Satanchu: 1. HELL YEAH! 2. I'm not entirely sure... 3. 4. Why should he not? 5. Idk. =Well I guess it ALL WORKS OUT! Satanchu's interview!= Who's your favorite character in BFMT? TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Signy. She's so funny. Who's your least favorite character in BFMT? TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Clover (too spiritual :P) Who's your favorite character in TBIS TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: I'm not sure if I'm supposed to answer this but probably Jupiter :3 Who's your least favorite character in TBIS? TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Mars :P Who's your favorite character in RFVP? Who's your least favorite character in RFVP? Do you think Announcer should host BFDIA? TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Yesh that would be the mostest perfect idea eva (Incorrect spelling FTW) Reccomend a character for BFMT here! TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101: Goth Pen by TheACTUALBFDIfanevertoexist101